


Бесконечная история

by ileana (orphan_account)



Series: Букварь + вторая + синяя [1]
Category: Death Note, Die unendliche Geschichte | The Neverending Story - Michael Ende
Genre: Gen, Not a Crossover, Present Tense, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ileana
Summary: У историй, рассказанных одинаковыми словами, на самом деле может не быть ничего общего.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [этот же фест](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8070304), но выглядит чуть более законченным :)

Это всё очень просто. Начинаешь с того, что тебе попадается на глаза вещь, которая любому нормальному человеку не показалась бы очень уж ценной. И даже надпись на обложке, так привлекающую твой взгляд, трудно назвать осмысленной. Но ты все-таки забираешь эту штуку с собой — чувствуя, что попал в ловушку, но понимая, что избежать этого было невозможно. Ты все еще думаешь, что это просто-напросто переплетенная пачка бумажных листов, в которой не может  быть никакой магии, кроме той, что ты сам себе придумаешь. Но она уже взяла тебя в оборот.

Не успеешь обернуться, и ты уже вне закона, и это еще самая малозначительная из случившихся с тобой нехороших вещей. Эта бумажная хреновина — довольно-таки опасная штука.

Ты еще можешь думать, что у тебя есть выбор. Может, у кого другого на твоем месте он и был бы. Но кто-то другой на твоем месте просто не мог оказаться. Оно создано для тебя. Достаточно это понять, чтобы стало ясно: выхода нет, точнее, нет других путей, кроме как вперед.

И ты идешь вперед, принимая нечеловеческую власть, которую тебе дала эта штука.

Ты веришь, что несешь добро и справедливость. Поначалу у тебя еще есть причины так считать, хотя, как ты себя ни назовешь, тебе, разумеется, не дано сотворить аверс без реверса, правое без левого и добро без зла — впрочем, это уже совсем другая история, которую можно будет услышать в другое время и от другого рассказчика. Но твой путь сейчас ведет в другую сторону. Туда, где это не хочется понимать, где не хочется об этом думать, где вообще ни о чём не хочется думать, кроме продолжения пути.

И когда преградой на этом пути становится твой единственный друг, если эту роковую неразрывную связь можно назвать дружбой, твое странное отражение, твой проводник в загогулины этого нового мира, в который ты выпал после прикосновения к той самой бумажной штуке… В общем, когда ты понимаешь, что для следующего шага придется переступить через его труп, ты это делаешь без колебаний.

Дальше тебя, в общем-то, ждут безумие и прочие нехорошие вещи.

Но потом все кончится хорошо. Ты захочешь вспомнить, кем ты был, и твой путь выведет тебя обратно домой. А тот, второй главный герой этой истории, окажется жив и даже не будет держать на тебя зла.

В сказках всё всегда кончается хорошо — этим словом «всегда» они и отличаются от жизни.


End file.
